Is it hot in here
by sabby56
Summary: JONAS. Nick's feeling kind of hot. Minor Nick/Macy.


So this is my attempt at a Jonas story. I'm kinda in love with Nick/Macy and this plot bunny has been bugging me for a while. It's not full blown Nacy, heck you probably wouldn't even know it was unless I told you but . . . yea, read it and try to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show JONAS.

* * *

**Is it _hot_ in here or is it just me?**

**By Sabby56**

At the sound of his sweat falling against the flat surface of his desk, Nick concluded that by the end of the day he would become a puddle of nothing. Well, at least by the time this class was over.

He licked his lips, his mouth had gone dry as if he hadn't drank anything for days. He couldn't remember the last time it felt that way. He definitely wasn't thirsty before this class. Heck, he just had two small cartons of milk at lunch. A combo of chocolate and white (the best of both world's, he'd concluded). He smacked his lips a couple of times then licked them again, trying to get the juices flowing, sort of speaking but nothing.

He wiped his brow and fanned himself, why the hell was it so hot? It was never this hot before, they usually kept the temperature at a perfect level but now it felt like he was no less than two feet away from the sun.

He never intended to die from a heat stroke but if that was how fate would have it…

"Mr. Lucas, I suggest you sit up straight before you fall out of your chair." His teacher, Mr. Puckett, exclaimed from the front of the classroom . That's when he noticed just how far he was leaning from his seat, his hands holding tightly to the desk being the only thing keeping him off the floor.

_What the hell?_

"Sorry sir," the fairly bald man nodded and continued on with his lesson.

What was the matter with him? He looked around the room wondering if anyone else had noticed. By the smiles on their faces ... yup they noticed.

He felt his cheeks turn red, adding on to the heat he was currently feeling. He turned the other way, looking about the other students in the class room and they all seemed fine.

No one was dripping with perspiration, or trying to hide pit stains, ones that he could feel seeping into the cotton of his shirt. He clamped his arms firmly against his body. Then there was a problem with his bottom crashing to the floor, him yelping in surprise more so than the pain his bottom was currently experiencing. He and his desk lay sprawled on the aluminum tiles but unlike the desk he felt a huge amount of embarrassment as all eyes once again landed on him. A few giggles admitting from his peers were added this time.

"I told you Mr. Lucas . . ." Mr. Puckett sighed as he went over to help the young student and his desk from the floor.

"I-I honestly don't know what happened."

The older man patted his shoulder slightly and with a small smirk said, "Why don't you just take your seat and try to stay with me."

So he did, this time scooting as far away from the edge of his chair as he possibly could. He didn't need a repeat performance. Besides once his brothers found out about this the teasing would be endless and if he knew his brothers, and trust me he knew them very well, then he'd never hear the end of it.

And let's not forget that this was probably going to be all over those trashy internet sites. He could just see it now: **HEADLINE: NICK LUCAS CAN'T STAY IN CHAIR! **Yes, even something that un-news worthy made headlines.

_Stupid news._

_Stupid headlines._

_Stupid butt for falling to the floor!_

Breathing deeply he leaned back in his chair, his eyes drifted to the front of the room as he tried to rejoin the class but for some reason he just couldn't. That's when the tapping of his fingers started and picking the shirt from his skin began as he fanned it, it was damp. Why was he so frickin hot and not everyone else!

"Alright class, read over chapter three and answer questions two through ten." Just as those words left the teachers' lips the bell rang.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the torture of this classroom was finally over. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he stood up. The heat had disappeared, it was cool again. He could breathe!

"Nick."

Turning around during his triumphant moment, Nick saw his teacher with a rather disapproving glare; it would have been more intimidating if it wasn't for that tiny glint of humor showing in his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Puckett?"

The older man crossed his arms as he leaned back on his desk. "Were you aware of your actions in class today?"

He nodded shamefully, but how could he possibly concentrate on the 19th century and it's culture when he felt like an egg in a frying pan! "I'm sorry sir," he held the straps to his book bag tighter, "I was just so-"

Walden Puckett stuck his hand out, sparring himself the details, "I understand."

"You do?" _So he was hot too!_

"Well yes," now standing up straight from his desk he placed his hands on the young man's shoulders, "everyone has desires."

"Exac-" Wait! Did he just say? No, he couldn't have. Nick shook his head and took a huge step back, confused, "**huh**?"

"Don't get upset Nick, it's normal for a boy your age to feel certain things about girls but you've got to learn how to control those temptations."

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, where in the hell was he going with this? And where was it coming from? Nicks' brows knitted close together as he tried his hardest to understand.

"You do that and everything should be fine." He patted the young Lucas on the back before escorting him out of the room, "you keep your eyes up front, you hear?" With that, the door was promptly slammed in his face.

"What?" he turned around scratching at his curls. What just happened?

If this day couldn't get any weirder...

"Hey Nick! Are you ok? That spill you took in class looked like it hurt."

Nick's brown eyes starred into the bigger ones of Macy Misa. Out of habit he smiled and started to answer when his eyes (somehow) drifted down her body, settling on her skirt.

Had it always been that short?

And who the hell turned the heat back on?

A sudden tapping rang in his ears and his eyes popped up to where the sound was coming from.

Mr. Puckett stood in the window of the door and he motioned with his hands that he was watching Nick, then mouthed the words, "_eyes up front._"

* * *

_Was it horribly horrible?_


End file.
